This invention pertains to a fiber optic cable bend radius protection system primarily for use in telecommunications facilities. More particularly this invention pertains to a fiber optic bend radius protection system which includes an outwardly facing surface, an inwardly facing surface and a bottom surface, comprising a fiber optic cable passageway with bend radius protection, and which may include one or more grooming arms for maintaining the fiber optic cables in the passageway.
With the large increase in demand for telecommunications capacity, there is an increasing need for greater density and capacity in all areas of telecommunications, including signal transmission, connections or cross-connections, and terminations. The better utilization of a given amount of space in telecommunications facilities is becoming more and more important.
In many facilities there are bays or racks in which different types of cabinets and other equipment are mounted. Generally a telecommunication fiber optic cable distribution bay or panel is located in the central office of a telephone system or at a remote location near a customer""s premises. The purpose of the distribution bay or panel is to provide termination, cross-connect, splice, patch and storage interface between fiber-optic cables that lead to user installations.
These bays typically include multiple components that have fiber-optic splice cable storage, cross connection and/or patching functions or features.
Because of the delicate and precise nature of optical fibers, it is important that the individual fibers not be overly bent, or unduly stressed, in the distribution system, otherwise the transmission effectiveness and efficiency may be compromised. Consequently, consideration must be given in the design, construction and operation of the trays so that the fiber-optic cables are not subjected to compromising bends or stresses.
In the management of fiber optic cables, it is important to maintain a minimum bend radius to protect the fiber optic cables. Two typical minimum bend radii for example are one and one-half inches, or thirty millimeters (30 mm). It is also important to minimize or eliminate all areas where fiber optic cables may be pinched, overly bent or damaged.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fiber optic cable bend radius protection system which provides for the management and protection of fiber optic cables in all applications, including higher density applications.